The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a method of forming patterns used in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the width of patterns formed on a semiconductor substrate and the spacing between adjacent patterns become smaller. Accordingly, exposure techniques for forming fine patterns on a semiconductor substrate are constantly being evaluated and refined. A conventional one of these exposure techniques is a reduction projection exposure method using ultraviolet light. However, this method is limited in its ability to form fine patterns having a minute design rule. Recently, an exposure technique using a laser beam has been tried for forming ultra-fine patterns on a semiconductor substrate.